


The Big Game

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cis female farmer, first time anal sex, horrible jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's pretty little farmer wants to peg him. He's not entirely sure about this. But he works his way around the idea, and gives her a little after work surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you please do fem!farmer pegging Alex for the first time? Points if he gets really into it. Thank you, I love your style!
> 
> Frankly, pegging is so hot to me, and yet I've never to my mind's recollection written about it. So I gave it a whirl.

“You don't have to.” She cuddled up with him, and watched the fire crackle and pop behind the mesh cover.

“I didn't say no.” He squeezed her at the waist and folded a bit to kiss at her neck. “I just haven't said yes.”

“Well, think about it. You don't have to, but I'd like to, if you're ok trying it.” She grinned up at him, and her smile lit him up inside. “You can always use the safety word if we start and it's too much.”

“Rutabaga? Who's idea was that?” He grinned though and pressed another kiss to her neck, a bit higher. “Alright, Babe. I'll think on it. But maybe tonight we could do something else?”

“Mine! And of course!” She twisted in his grip, and straddled his lap. Her small nose touched against his. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“I have a few ideas.” He draped one arm behind her mid back, and another tightly under her ass. He stood, and lifted her over his shoulder in one fluid motion. One hand lifted, and he smacked her rump lightly. “Aw, Babe. You've really been firming up.”

She giggled into his back, and slapped his bottom too. “You're one to talk. All that working out, plus helping me on the farm... You've got such a nice booty.”

He chuckled, and tossed her to the bed. 

She scrambled back, giggling all the time. “Oh, what're you planning?”

“I'll show you.” He grabbed his shirt collar, and lifted up. Abs, chest, shoulders, head showed for her to enjoy, before he finally tossed the material away. One leg lifted, and he crawled closer. “Come on, Babe. Come play.” 

She wriggled and leaned forward, then ducked and rolled a bit towards the wall. “Catch me!”

She was caught, just a moment later. His little farmer put up token laughing resistance, then slumped over in his arms and sighed up. One arm raised, and she pat her forehead with the back of a hand and looked to the ceiling. “Oh no, I've been captured.”

Sometimes he didn't get her. But other times, like then, he couldn't help but be pulled into it anyway. “That's right. And I'm going to have my way with you.”

“Oh, please, do be gentle.” 

His hand delved between her legs, and he smirked. “Is that really what you want? You're soaked. I think you like a little bit of manhandling.”

“I like it when your man hands are the ones doing it.” She countered, then popped up and gave him a quick kiss.

He positioned her head on the pillow, and lay over her. His cock was as hard as she was wet, and he didn't like to wait.

So he didn't.

Her legs wrapped around him, and she eagerly pulled him closer with every thrust. Short fingernails dug along his back and shoulders. “Harder.”

“You always want it hard.”

“Damn right I do,” She winked, and tugged him down into a kiss.

\--~~--

He relaxed into the mattress and watched the shadows line the ceiling and shiver from the light of the fire. He grinned and lazily pulled her into his embrace. “You're really something. I'm a lucky guy.”

“You like that, huh?”

“Oh yeah.” He kissed the top of her head, and ruffled her wild hair a bit.

“Good.” She nuzzled closer. 

“So, it doesn't hurt, right?”

“What?” She blinked up at him, already sleepy and ready to nod off.

“Taking it in the butt. I mean, you seem to like it.”

She grinned. “I like it a lot. And it doesn't hurt when you listen to me.”

“I do listen, right?”

“I wouldn't let you anywhere near me if you didn't.”

He relaxed and blew out a bit of air in a heavy sigh. “Well, maybe. Maybe if you listen too, I'd let you.”

Oh, there were the sweet kisses. On his nipples, at the center of his chest, on the stubble of his chin, and on his lips. He grinned into it, and pulled her fully over him. 

Finally, she broke the kiss and nodded. “We'd go real slow. Until, or unless, you said you wanted it hard.”

“I dunno if I would.”

“Oh, I think you might. But we'll see, alright?”

“It's always a lot of prep work before you're ready though. That's fine, right?”

“Of course.”

He nodded. “Alright. I'm. I'm still on the fence. Maybe we could try it though?”

“No pressure, Babe.” She relaxed over his body, and cuddled him. “Night.”

Strong hands rubbed at her shoulders, and he shut his own eyes. “Night.”

\--~~--

When she stepped into the house, he was sprawled out on the bed, grinning in her direction. One hand crawled along his thigh, and he angled the other leg up and flexed a bit. A brow arched sensually and he posed. “Hey, Babe. Did you have a good day working the fields?”

She seemed a bit amused, and shrugged off her jacket to hang it on the doorway coat rack. “I did.”

“Ready to come home and plow this field?” He lay back fully and arched a bit, to really show off his body, clad in green boxers and nothing else.

She cackled, a full on laugh unlike most of her cute giggles. “Oh, Yoba, you're...”

He squirmed and his face fell a little, “You-you wanna, right? I'm all prepped and everything.”

“Oh, of course, of course I do.” She stepped closer and kicked off her boots as she walked. “No, no, Babe. I really want to. I just didn't expect to see you... like this.” She crawled up onto the mattress, and sank it down a bit beside him. “Don't worry. I'd love nothing more than to make you feel good like that. I'll put my gridball through your goalposts.” She pressed him onto his back more fully, and moved between his legs.

He shivered at that look. “Yeah? Well, it really must be Fall, because I'm falling for you.”

She giggled, and there it was, back in place. No more almost mocking cackles from her. “You're so cute. It's a good look on you.”

“Yeah, well, not as cute as you.” He wasn't blushing, she was.

“Mmm, if you say so,” She shrugged her shoulders up towards her cheeks, and gave him a silly grin. “So, you're all prepped huh? Did you do your... pre-game stretches?” Fingers tapped along the midline of his chest.

“Of course. I-I wouldn't want to tear something during the Big Game.”

“Oh, it'll be big, that's for sure.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I'll get ready, and we can play together, alright?” She flopped off him, rolled, and leaped off the bed. “Gotta go grab my harness and--”

“It's in the nightstand. I moved it.” He felt that pre-game jitters roll about in his toned stomach. Excitement, arousal, anxiety. “I wanted everything to go smoothly.”

She tapped him on the shoulder, and tore open the drawer. “Don't worry, Babe. With me on your team, it will.”

His tiny farmer strapped in, and there she stood, flexible fake cock in hand, harness clinging to her hips and lifting her butt just a bit. She stroked herself a few times, as if it were real and she wanted to get it harder. 

Somehow, just that look, got him harder. He shifted, and rubbed his palm against his boxers to get just a little friction in time to her touches.

“Should I lay on my stomach?”

“It might be more comfortable on your back. I like it that way, to start off. It goes a lot deeper when you're on your stomach. Or doggystyle.”

“Isn't deeper a good thing?” He wasn't sure. This was the opposite of where he normally was. Sometimes she rode him, and that was definitely hot. But she was always the one riding his cock. Not this.

“It can be. We can always switch things up.” She wiggled her hips a bit, in a tantalizing little show. “How about a nice pre-game show though?” She slid fingers down her belly, and tugged at the hem of her shirt. Inch by inch, she revealed skin the sun rarely saw. And no bra. 

His grin widened the wider the gap between her clothing got. When the shirt was off, he let out a little moan, and pressed his palm hard to his barely hidden cock. “Oh, Babe. You're so hot.”

“I know.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a nice flip, and reached towards the lube he'd set out on the bed. 

“I already lubed myself up.” He wasn't sure if that was enough. But he had.

“Oh? Well, I'll see just how much soon. But I can't feel this, so I really need to make sure I'm slick enough too. Don't want this being bad for you.” She worked the lube along her cock, and offered him a soothing smile all the while. “Do you feel good?”

Well, he was hard. And he definitely wanted to be inside of her. But this was not the time for that. He squirmed. “Yeah.”

“Wanna show me just what you've got hidden inside those boxers?”

He raised his hips a bit, and showed a teaser of his treasure trail when he pushed down just an inch or so. “Like that?”

She nodded, “Little more. Looking good though. Can't wait to get at the prize inside.”

The chuckles made the tension shift in his belly, and he pushed the clothing the rest of the way down and kicked them off with a loop and flick of his foot. 

Her hands cupped his ass, and spread it apart. “Look at that. What a nice butt.” She doubled slapped it affectionately, then rubbed at the barely pink spots. “You ready for me to play?”

“Yeah.”

He expected her to just push in. He'd done a lot of prep work and that was why, right?

But she leaned in instead, and sucked a bit at his cock, while two fingers worked their way into his body. Her other hand stroked and fondled his balls, and made him just about croon in pleasure.

“Fuck, Babe.” He shifted to get more of the stimulation. “Don't you wanna...”

She popped off his dick and licked salaciously at her bottom lip. “Don't I wanna what?”

“You know.”

“Oh, I will. But what's sex without a little foreplay?”

Sex. It was still sex. But he couldn't say no to foreplay, especially from this side of things. Maybe it was better they play around a bit first? Every suck, every touch, every twist of her fingers inside of him got him harder and less anxious.

Maybe that's why she always tried to make sure they got some in. 

Three fingers, he was pretty sure. Hers were smaller, so they equaled about as full as he'd felt on two of his. Maybe two and a half, but half fingers he didn't have, so he wasn't sure how to do the math. And he didn't really want to anyway. 

Alex grunted, and eased himself deeper onto her hand. “Babe.” He glanced down and nodded. Yeah, three. And a sneaky pinky that looked like it wanted in too. “Come on. St-stop teasing me.”

“Ohhhh, is that what you want?” She pulled her fingers out, used her clean hand to pour a trail of lube on her cock, and aimed up at his stretched hole. “You want me to go inside of you?” Her other hand worked the lube in, and got it nice and shiny.

“Yeah.” It felt almost like a confession. Wasn't that a weird thing for him to want? But he did. He wanted.

“Alright.” She eased the head up against him. It wasn't a very thick one, at just maybe an inch and a half across.

He urged himself to relax. It wasn't anxiety so much as just want. Her to be in him, him to be in her. He just wanted sex, and this would work. One hand worked its way down to his cock and picked up where her mouth had left off. “Come on. I'm ready.”

It was in, at least the tip. And further, it slid with little resistance, thanks to the stretching and lubricant. Still, there was pressure, more than he expected. There wasn't much give to the flexible rod.

Alex groaned, and it didn't feel bad. But it was different. One eye kept blinking, and his mouth held open in a stretched out sigh. He just stroked at himself and let his body adjust. Sometimes that's how a new workout was. Not what his body was used to, but not bad. Just... new.

Her pelvis ground against his bottom. “I'm in. All the way. How do you feel?”

“Pretty ok.” He clenched a little, and groaned at the fullness. “I might be able to see why you like it.”

“Oh, this is nothing yet. Are you ready for me to move?”

He gave a tilt of his head in reply.

Alex's mouth hung open in a pant, and he took in as much air as he could. One hand jerked in time to her shallow thrusts, and the other tugged at a nipple. “You look... It feels. Good. Yeah.” He could play with words sometimes when he wasn't this far in. But the harder she thrust, the deeper she went, the more his mind focused on only the pleasure of it. How hot she looked. How far she could go. How nice his cock felt in his hand. That spot.

“Fuck!”

“Like that?” She stilled her hips, and watched his reactions intently.

“Oh, yeah.” 

The grins emboldened them both.

He arched higher, and pushed himself against hard thrusts. “Babe. Fuck. Harder.”

Her fingers dug into his hips, and lifted him closer. “Want it rough?”

“Oh, yeah. I can take it.”

“Good.” She doubled over him and sucked on a nipple with only a hint of teeth every few seconds. All the while, her lower body pounded that fake, yet fleshy feeling, cock home.

He normally kept himself under better control, but it hit somewhere deeper than he'd felt. Alex moaned, almost a growl, and grit his teeth. Eyes fluttered shut, and he felt himself fall back fully onto the bed. “Fuck. I want more, Babe.”

She slid out.

“I said more?”

A teasing grin, and she smacked his butt. “You want it deep, you want it hard, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then turn around, and put that rump up. I'm gonna make you scream. And you're gonna love it.”

Ten minutes before, if she'd said something like that, he'd have used the safety word he rarely even thought about. 

Alex turned as quickly as he was able, and spread his legs out wide. “Like that?” He eyed her through his legs, and reached up to spread his ass a bit better.

“You have no idea how hot that is.”

“I think I do, actually.” He smirked and wiggled his butt like he'd seen her do more than a few times.

Another laugh. “Right. Right, you do.” She pressed back in, and went from smooth and slow in that first thrust, almost immediately back into a brutal pace.

Their paces matched, his hand on his cock, her cock inside him. Rough, fast, hard, so physically intense he couldn't see very well, but it didn't matter. He didn't need to see to feel. “Fuck me.”

It was nasty talk, and he knew it got him off when she said things like that, but to say it himself just layered enough coat of hot on top of it all. 

Alex felt himself come, and stained his abs and the sheets below. “That's right, pound me. Take my hole.”

She slapped his ass a few more times, and only when he slumped forward all the way did she pull out with a little 'pop'. 

He didn't watch her, he didn't have the strength to turn. But by the time she moved beside him, she was naked, and grinned so wide it had to hurt a little.

“You really liked that, huh?”

He smirked and shrugged against the pillow. “It was ok, I guess.”

“'Take my hole', wasn't that what you said?” She tugged the blankets over them and cuddled up close. “My little buttslut.”

“Shut up.” He joined her in her giggles, and pulled her under him. “Don't make me remind you of what you said last night.”

“Oh, please do remind me. Maybe if you remind me enough, you'll get turned on enough to show me.”

“You're always ready, aren't you?”

“Isn't that why you like me?”

“One of the reasons.” He kissed her, right on the lips, and whispered her own naughty words in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff.


End file.
